Heart Breaker
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Elena has to chose someone. It can't go on the way it is she needs to make a decision that will finally give someone the prize and someone a broken heart. DamonXElenaXStefan


Heart Breaker

I stared up at him, something I found myself doing more and more often recently "I shouldn't be here," I whispered to him as he ran his fingers threw my hair.

"Elena," he smirked as he said my name "we both know you would be here anyways, and do you know how we know?" I looked up at him my heart breaking through my eyes, how could I be doing this to Stefan "because your too weak to walk away," he whispered in my ear.

That did it, out of all the things he ever said to me that gave me the will to walk the hell out. I stood up and walked towards the door, I knew he would try to stop me, when he didn't I faltered, I looked back. "You won't stop me?"

He smirked "I told you the first night we started this Elena, it's your choice I will not hold you captive in my home." I bit my lip, now what, _what do you mean 'now what' _my conscienceyelled at me _now you __**go home**__._ I looked back it was my devil's turn _do you want to walk out, do you want him to think you're weak? Prove to him you aren't show him how strong you are, go ahead turn the knob one hundred percent he's coming after you then_. My hand reached for the knob "Elena? I looked back, his eyes were breaking, I could almost see behind them, to the soul of the broken man inside. I clutched the knob hoping to see more, the only thing that happened was the walls flew up again and he glared at me.

I looked down "you're always guarded around me Damon. How can you expect me to stay, expect me to choose you over Stefan when you will never let me in?" I released the knob and a little bit of his soul was revealed to me. I pulled my hand threw my hair and sighed. "Honestly Damon, you claim to have me figured out but you don't know how to trust me yet. More importantly to you, you don't know how to keep me." I grabbed the knob and twisted. I didn't look back at him, I couldn't look back at him, I wouldn't allow myself that grace. I opened the door and Stefan was standing there. My mouth fell open as I stared into the eyes of the man who I was officially dating.

"Well I was here to ask Damon if he'd seen you, but I guess I already know the answer." Stefan's voice was guarded and betrayed.

"Stefan I," I didn't want to lie to him, I knew I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't even know the truth yet how could I tell it to him if I didn't even know it. "I'm sorry," that was true, pathetic, but true. I didn't know if I was sorry for doing it or sorry that it hurt him.

"Sure you are," he walked away back towards me, it was a slow walk, even for a human it was slow.

"Stefan," I felt Damon grab my wrist when I went to run after him. His eyes were open, all the way open I could read every detail about him, I saw how much damage Katherine had truly done. I looked back to Stefan his eyes _still_ open to me like they had always been. Now I had to make a choice I had to chose which brother to save, I knew I couldn't save both, I just knew I couldn't. I close my eyes tighter than I would have thought possible. I banish tears from my mind if they came at all it would be wrong. Neither of you are in the wrong so I couldn't cry I'm the only one to blame here. But at least I know it. At least I know I'm the heartbreaker.

"Stefan," I call again, he looks up at me not daring to hope "you're so kind and wonderful and sweet. You're everything I could ever want, that any girl could ever want." He smiled at me sweetly, a little hope "but that's the problem," I hurt him, I crushed the hope "you could have any girl you wanted, and you would both get along perfectly. Damon," I looked to him "you're rude, hateful, distrusting, arrogant, and insulting but for some reason girls are attracted to you probably you're looks. But you always run them away not daring to trust any of them, but me. For some reason you both decided to fall in love with me and I thank you both so much for it but I'm not as sweet as you think I am. I can't save you both, so I'm not going to try to." I held Stefan's gaze as I retreated to Damon's arms "I'm sorry, but I know we're not meant to be, someone else is better for you. If you kill yourself I'll be mad, so don't, I love you, I always will but I know it's not right between us. I'm sorry."

Damon hugged me to him; I felt my tears escape my selfish tears. The ones I had no right to cry and he held me. He whispered soft nothings to me calmed me down and said only kind things to me. "Damon," I squeaked out "I love you."


End file.
